Hyper Metal Madness (Episode)
Hyper Metal Madness is the fifth episode of The New Adventures of Yoko. It was aired on March 15, 2016. Overview Metal Sonic returned, with a completely self-upgraded AI, complete with an independent personality. The robot devised a plan to copy the lifeform data of Sonic and his friends, a task he accomplished by kidnapping his former master Eggman and using metallic copies of him to fool the heroes. Plot The Episode begins with Rainbow Metal Sonic copying the Data of Tomoe after the destruction of the Eldrant Egg. Dr. Eggman plan eventually worked out perfectly and Metal sprung to life once the download was complete, before it faced the Kings Next Door and the Kids Next Door Organization. Metal soon after briefly protected Dr. Robotnik as Tomoe tries to tell the Kids Never Die about the upcoming Threat. He shows Tomoe a metal version of Sonic, Rainbow Metal Sonic, and the two get into a fight. Tomoe and Metal Sonic rammed at each other and Tomoe uses Biometal Model X to transform into a Mega Man and shoots but Metal Sonic dodges the attack. As soon as he comes to, Sonic jumps on top of a mountain and loses sight of Metal, and to Tomoe's surprise, Metal appears out of nowhere and kicks Tomoe knocking him off the mountain to the valley below. Yuki Buxaplenty and family head to Izumogakure and Yoko Gekko's son learns that Rainbow Metal Sonic is out to expand the Eggman Empire to let Eggman conquer the galaxy by transforming into Hyper Metal Madness. Tomoe wakes up in the palace of Shintotropolis and thinks about Metal Sonic knowing everything he does, or has done. Yuki and co. go to the Ice Cap, where Sara is being held captive for marriage at the North Pole. (Dr. Robotnik's main goal to conquer the Dyna Galaxy). Tomoe encounters Hyper Metal Madness, and the two have a long fight to which Metal gains the upper hand. Although Yoko Buxaplenty is able to halt the massive rampaging Metal Madness, Tomoe is able to turn Hyper Metal Madness into to plain Metal Sonic with the help of the Yami no Mikoto's fused self: Luke's hyperresonance without thinking. Yuki and co. hast to carry Metal Sonic Lab to avoid this catastrophe. With Metal Sonic in it's sleep, Eggman continues on ruling the Galaxy after the creation of the Eggman Empire. Following D-02 Paula's directions, the Buxaplenty Fleet then heads towards Mushroom City, and the group carries Metal Sonic to the Lab and Tomoe and Luke is slow to follow. Characters Starring *Rainbow Metal Sonic **Hyper Metal Madness *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Yoko Buxaplenty *Tomoe *Divine Fortress *Marina Uchiha *Paul Gekko *Luke Fon Fabre *Mystearica Aura Fende Debuts *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca Trivia *This Episode is named after the Character and is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog movie. *The fight between Metal Sonic and Tomoe mirrors the fight between Sonic and Mega Man in the When Worlds Collides Part 2 to Part 4. Category:Episodes